Leveling cloth gear
=Cloth Gear Guide for Leveling= Intro During your trips in Azeroth as a Priest, Mage, or Warlock, you are bound to run through a mass load of cloth armor. Now you may be confused as to what to get or where to get it and how long to keep it for. Well, now with this guide you should have no troubles or worries and can focus 100% on your other goals. 1-12 Your gear through 1-12 should be irrelevant as there are few decent pieces to be had and gear makes little impact this early. However, you should have at least every slot besides Head, Necklace, Rings, and Trinkets filled with a white or grey quality item. 13-20 Now here is when both factions start getting some good options, in the gear department. If you are Horde side, one of the must haves are the from Ragefire Chasm. These are not hard to get and will last a bit and will probably be your first Rare item. The is also a good choice, but not necessary as you will want to get the as soon as possible from Shadowfang Keep. from Tailoring are some fantastic boots to have, whether you have the profession or not. Depending on your faction, you#ll either get the from the Deadmines (Alliance) or the from the Wailing Caverns (Horde). However, with the new means of finding instance groups (and the generous free teleport into the instance, both are equally accessable. They have the same decent bonuses so its purely personal choice. For the pants slot, any of the Eagle items will be useful for these levels. Mages should try to grab the from Shadowfang Keep when you can. For Priests and Warlocks, from Blackfathom Deeps is a useful belt to have. Another viable alternative for any cloth wearing class would be the sometimes found inside the gained whenever you run a random instance. As for rings, from the Deadmines and from Wailing Caverns do a great job. The level 18 rings from Warsong Gulch are a viable alternative although they are harder to acquire as they require Honour. In the necklace slot, anything is better than nothing but don't waste your gold buying a necklace with horrible stats. And as for cloaks, the ones you should consider are the from Wailing Caverns, the from hitting exalted with Tranquillien, or from the Deadmines. And, as with the belts, there is also the possibility of finding a inside the . Some will have stats that won't help you but eventually, you'll find something useful. 20-30 Whee, these levels are sure to be fun no matter what class you are and its an important journey making it through these ten levels. Here is where the right gear can decide either a valiant champion or a forgotten fighter. Head In these levels, Head gear isn't immediately available and important. But there is still some goodness to be had! Electromagnetic Gigaflux Reactivator from Gnomeregan is easily the best headpiece to have, but also the hardest to obtain. If you want my opinion, stick with a Azure Silk Hood or better yet, grab yourself a Moonsoul Crown Necklace Nothing too noteworthy here that you MUST have. Amulet of the Moon is the best choice from Jewelcrafting. Shoulders Not the coolest looking slot for early cloth gear, but still very important. In your early 20s, Feline Mantle from Shadowfang Keep is the way to go. As you near 30, you MUST have Berylline Pads from a quest reward in Razorfen Kraul. Back Any of the Eagle item does well here. Chest Either keep your Robes of Arugal, upgrade to Death Speaker Robes from Razorfen Kraul or get Dustfall Robes from Hillsbrad Foothills from a quest if you are Alliance. Horde, get Mordant's Travel Tunic from a quest in Dustwallow Marsh if you must. Wrist from Desolace. Enough said. Hands Alliance, get Insulated Sage Gloves from Alterac Mountains and Horde, you will have to deal with any good of the Eagle item. Waist A good Crimson Silk Belt from Tailoring holds its own here. Legs Gaze Dreamer Pants and Leech Pants from Blackfathom Deeps are the best ways to go. Feet Kodo Rustler Boots from Desolace are just great. Finger Few upgrades, but Lonetree's Circle from Dustwallow Marsh for Horde is really nice and Ring of Forlorn Spirits from Duskwood for Alliance is good, too. Kategooria:Gear guides